Quand je serais grand
by RizzlesetCaskett
Summary: Voici ma toute nouvelle histoire sur Rizzoli & Isles, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu : Les filles ont 17 ans, presque 18, et c'est la rentrée scolaire...
1. Chapitre 1 : la rentrée

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoila pour une fan fiction, je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de chapitre, je vous avoue que j'ai à peine commencer de l'écrire XD. J'ai juste les 3 premiers pour l'instant. Je vous previens tout de suite, cette histoire est vraiment triste cette fois, elle m'est venue en écoutant "Quand je serais grand" de Slimane, à écouter impérativement. Pour votre information, Jane est fille unique parce que ça ne collait pas avec mon histoire sinon xD Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre bisouuuuuuus**

Jane se réveilla dans son lit, à moitié endormie. Elle traina encore un peu dedans avant de se lever et de descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentré, sa dernière rentré au lycée, l'année prochaine elle rentrera à l'école de police. Elle vu sa mère, Angela, préparer son petit déjeuné. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, la maman Rizzoli l'a pris dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la serrer fort contre elle. Jane lui rendit son étreinte avant de prendre son bol de chocolat chaud et les biscuit que sa mère venait de lui faire cuire. Elles déjeunèrent tranquillement, en silence, comme toujours. Jane remonta dans sa chambre s'habiller et se laver les dents avant de prendre ses affaires pour l'école. Elle embrassa sa mère, pris son casque et partie en cours avec sa moto, gentiment donné par son cousin, garagiste. Elle arriva, gara sa moto dans le local prévu à cet effet avant de sortir et d'entrer dans le lycée. Elle fila au bureau de la vie scolaire (je l'abregerais en BVS après) pour réserver un casier, elle donna 6 euro pour sa location cette année. Elle alla jusqu'à son nouveau casier, y mit ses affaires avant de le refermer avec un cadenas qu'elle avait amener exprès. Lorsque la sonnerie retentie, elle alla dans l'amphi attribué à sa classe, en entrant, elle vit Frost, son meilleur ami, son seul ami en fait. Il lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté de lui, ce qu'elle fit. Elle sortie une trousse et une feuille en lui disant bonjour. Soudain, un bruit de talon raisonna dans le couloir, puis une petite blonde en robe bleue entra. Au début Jane crue que c'était une prof mais elle vint s'assoir aux premières tables, avant de sortir elle aussi ses affaires. Elle est vraiment belle, pensa Jane. Puis le prof entra, il n'était pas très grand, bedonnant, les cheveux grisonnant et une barbe, elle aussi grise, assez dense. Lorsqu'il entra, tout le monde se tue. Il posa son sac sur le bureau, retira sa veste de costard avant de parler enfin :

 _"Bonjour jeune gens, je suis le professeur Korsak, je serais votre pp (professeur principal) pour cette année. J'espère que je me souviendrais de vous en bien, en attendant, je vous ferais vos cours de droit. Avant d'être professeur ici, j'ai été capitaine à la brigade criminelle de la BPD. Je suis donc le mieux placé pour vous l'enseigner, ayant tous fait le voeu d'entrer dans la police. Quelque soit le métier que vous espérez, cela sera utile, tout est utile dans la police. Je vais donc faire l'appel pour commencer à retenir vos noms"_

Il commença l'appel, Jane n'écoutait pas vraiment, comme hypnotisée par la petite blonde assise tout devant. Lorsque Mr. Korsak arriva à la belle blonde, Jane fut enfin attentive " _Maura Isles?"_ Elle leva la main en souriant et Jane impregna son nom dans sa mémoire au marqueur. Elle l'observa pendant tout le cours. Alors que la sonnerie retentie pour signaler la fin du cours, Frost retins Jane par le bras alors qu'elle se levait pour partir. Elle fit volt face et le regarda, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

" _Frost lâche moi!_ lui dit-elle d'un ton peu clément.

 _-Va lui parler,_ répondit-il simplement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- _À qui?_

 _-Maura. Tu ne l'a pas lâché des yeux de toute l'heure alors vas-y,_ dit-il gentiment.

- _Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas..._ Sa voix reflétait la déception et la tristesse.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça change? Je te demande d'aller lui parler, pas de lui raconter tes problèmes familiaux._ Jane mit ses deux mains sur la bouche de Barry et dit en regardant autour d'elle, paniquée, vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu.

- _Tais-toi ! Ils pourraient t'entendre..."_

Après cela, ils sortirent pour aller assister au cours suivant. Lorsque l'heure du repas arriva, Jane posa son sac dans son casier et rejoignit la cafeteria. Elle se servit et s'installa à une table, seule et débuta son repas. Quelque minutes plus tard Frost débarqua avec la fameuse Maura et s'assit avec elle.

" _Maura, je te présente Jane, c'est une amie,_ dit Frost". Jane baissa la tête, se promettant intérieurement de le tuer des qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Lorsque Jane regarda enfin Maura, la blonde lui fit un sourire rassurant. Jane se noya littéralement dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus respirer. Maura et Frost parlèrent tout le long du repas alors que Jane ne cracha pas un mot, trop occupé à manger et regarder ses pieds. Maura se promit de gagner la confiance de Jane et de devenir au minimum son amie. Lors du premier cours de l'après midi, elle vint se mettre à côté de Jane, restée à l'écart d'elle, de Frost et de tous ses camarades. Jane commença à trembler. Si Maura continuait comme ça elle finirait par tout lui raconter, mais elle ne voulait pas, ça détruirait tout, alors elle préfèrerait que ça ne commence même pas.

" _Tu n'es pas très bavarde hein ?_ Ça y est, Maura s'était lancée, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi vite. Jane ne répondit pas, son cerveau travaillant aussi vite que possible, essayant de trouver une excuse pour déguerpir. Maura sourit, comprenant ce qu'elle faisait. Alors elle s'approcha et lui chuchota, à quelque centimètres seulement de ses oreilles : _n'essaie même pas._

Elle s'écarta et Jane l'a regarda, surprise qu'elle ai compris ses intentions.

- _Co... Comment t'as su ?_ demanda-t-elle, perdue. Maura sourit de plus belle avant de répondre.

- _Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, et je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose de briser, je découvrirais quoi et je le réparerais, c'est promit._

 _-Tu ne pourras pas,_ laissa échapper Jane, _ça ne te concerne pas et tu ne pourras rien y faire._

Elle dit cela avec de l'abandon dans la voie et beaucoup de tristesse. Cela pinça le coeur de la blonde. Elles n'échangèrent pas plus cette journée là. Lorsque les cours fûrent finis, Jane partit en moto, et Maura avec Albert, son chauffeur.

Cette journée avait été éprouvante pour Jane qui luttait pour faire taire son envie de mieux connaitre la petite blonde. Ce soir là, elle s'endormit en pleurant, maudissant son père de lui pourrir la vie, même quand il n'était pas là.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Connaissance

**Helloooooooo tout le monde, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plait, bonne lecture ;)**

Le lendemain, Jane évita Maura et Frost toute la journée. Elle était déterminée à ce que personne ne sache son secret. Bien sûr Barry était au courant, en même temps, ils se connaissaient depuis la maternelle. Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance et allait lui rappeler sa promesse. Après les cours, alors qu'il était tranquillement à son casier, elle referma violemment la porte. Il sursauta et se retourna aussitôt vers l'importun. Lorsqu'il vit Jane, il se détendit aussitôt.

" _Jane, tu m'a fichu la trouille !_

Elle le regarda l'air sévère, les larmes aux bord des yeux.

- _Écoute Barry, je te fais entièrement confiance, si Maura te plait vas-y, fonce. Je ne t'empêcherais jamais d'être heureux, tu le mérites. Mais ne t'avise même pas à lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot sur ma situation, c'est clair ?_ Elle resta là, attendant sa réponse, mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne plut pas du tout à Jane.

- _Jane ! C'est vrai que Maura me plait, elle est belle, gentille et drôle. Mais je le fais pour toi, elle te fais de l'effet et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu lui en fait aussi alors arrete d'avoir peur et parle lui !_ Elle le regarda, incrédule. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il continua. _C'est bien toi un jour qui m'as dit que tu ne le laisserais plus jamais te pourrir la vie ? Alors fais le ! Empêches le de le faire, montre lui ta force et je t'interdis d'être malheureuse à cause de lui !"_

Il referma son casier et parti, en sortant du lycée, il espéra que ça aura aider Jane. Dire que cette discussion l'avait troublée était un euphémisme. Alors qu'elle sortait sa moto pour rentrer, elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Elle reconnu la voix tout de suite. Maura courait, elle arriva à son niveau essoufflée. Jane ne bougea pas, comme paralysée.

 _"Jane je t'en pris parle moi, je sais que tu m'as éviter toute la journée mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Laisse moi t'aider, laisse moi te prouver que tu peux avoir confiance en moi, s'il_ _te plait._

Elle finit son discours épuisée, à bout de souffle. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de Jane, elle ne l'a voyait pas pleuré, en plein dilemme.

- _Tu ne comprends pas,_ dit-elle finalement, des trémolos dans la voix, _j'ai pas le choix Maura_. La blonde contourna la moto et se retrouva en face de Jane. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, elles tombaient une à une sur ses joues.

- _Explique moi alors,_ dit Maura, déterminée à faire craquer la carapace de Jane. _On a toujours le choix._

- _Je peux pas,_ chuchota Jane, se retenant de s'effondrer devant tout le monde. Maura s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de Jane, sur le siège.

- _Jane, s'il te plait. Je ne te demande pas de tout me raconter maintenant, tu peux ne pas me le dire du tout même si tu a peur. Fais moi confiance, laisse moi devenir ton amie. Si tu veux, dès que tu le souhaite, dès que tu as peur, on arretera. Je te le promet._

Jane l'a regardais enfin, serrant la main de Maura.

- _Je veux bien essayer,_ Maura sourit grandement, _mais on va à mon rythme._

Elle secoua vivement sa tête, acquiesçant. Elle se jeta littéralement sur Jane, l'a serrant aussi fort que possible dans ses bras.

- _C'est promis !_ dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. _À demain Jane._ Puis elle partit, laissant Jane seule, encore choquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Après quelques minutes de réflexions, Jane enfila son blouson de cuire, son casque et ses gants avant de démarrer sa moto et de rentrer chez elle. Lorsqu'elle rentra, sa mère était à table, dos à elle, elle était voutée et repliée sur elle-même. Les sanglots faisaient bouger ses épaules. Jane lâcha toutes ses affaires et fut près de sa mère en quelques secondes. Elle l'a pris dans ses bras, embrassant ses cheveux avant qu'Angela ne gémisse. Elle la lâcha et regarda sa mère attentivement, l'air douce et protectrice.

" _Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de relever son tee-shirt. Jane eut les larmes aux yeux dès qu'elle vit les bleus sur le corps de sa mère

 _Oh mon dieu maman, il a recommencé ?_

Angela acquiesça avant de s'effondrer en pleure. Jane l'a rattrapa juste à temps avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle l'amena jusqu'au canapé où elle lui mit une couverture dessus en lui caressant les cheveux, elle embrassa son front et lui chuchota des mots doux et tendres jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Alors qu'elle faisait ses devoirs sur le siège en face d'Angela, Jane entendit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. La voix de l'homme dont elle était le plus effrayée au monde lui dit :

- _Jane, tu es enfin là,_ lui dit-il d'un ton sadique. _Je t'attendais justement..._ "

Jane frissonna, s'attendant au pire...

*

Maura et Frost était dans le parc du centre ville, assis sur un banc, en parlant.

 _"Jane est ton amie depuis longtemps ?_ demanda Maura, très intéressée par tout ce qui se rapportait à Jane.

- _Oui, en fait, je n'ai pas de souvenir où elle n'était pas mon amie. Depuis la maternelle je pense..._ Barry fit une mine triste en triturant ses mains

 _-Tu es son seul ami pas vrai ?_ demanda-t-elle tristement, voyant son air défait. Il hocha la tête, repensant à Jane.

- _Je suis le seul a qui elle est parlé de son secret, je lui ai promis de le dire à personne. Tu sais, ça l'a changé, elle s'est renfermée et si tu ne vas pas la voir elle ne fera jamais le premier pas. Elle rejette tout le monde, sans exception. Qu'elle le veuilles ou non c'est inscrit au fer rouge en elle pour toujours. Ça sera toujours là quoi qu'on y fasse. C'est pour ça qu'il faut la surveiller de près._ Elle fronça les sourcils.

- _La surveiller de près ?_

 _-Oui, tu comprendra si elle t'en parle un jour. Les gens qui... comment dire... Enfin, ce genre de choses, on n'en survit pas, on subit, et même si on ne meurt pas au sens premier du terme, ça change à tout jamais qui on est. Avec de tels séquelles elle peut vite devenir une tueuse en série ou..._ C'en était trop, il commença à pleurer, c'était trop dur pour lui. Il devait se montrer fort pour elle mais lui aussi, ça l'affectait.

- _Shuuut, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire"_

Elle fit comme elle put pour le consoler avant que les deux amis ne se laissent et rentrent chez eux.

 **Alors ? Que va-t-il arriver à Jane ? Ne me détester pas pour ça, la suite arrive bientôt. À la prochaine !**

 **PS : n'oubliez pas ma review ;)**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Absence troublante

**Voici le 3eme chapitre de ma fic, espérant qu'elle vous plait toujours autant ! Bonne lecture**

Mercredi, Maura arriva un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle allait revoir Jane, pouvoir apprendre à la connaitre. Frost, quand à lui, sentit son portable vibrer alors qu'il était sur le chemin de l'école. C'était Jane. Il commença à lire et perdit son sourire.

' _Salut Frost, je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui, prends mes devoirs stp et surtout ne dis rien à Maura. J.'_

Elle n'expliquait pas pourquoi mais lui il le savait. Elle était absente que pour une seule et même raison, c'était toujours la même. Lorsqu'il arriva, Maura perdit son sourire voyant sa tête.

" _Frost ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il la prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart. Une fois sûre que personne ne pouvait les entendre, il dit :

- _C'est Jane, elle ne viendra pas,_ dit-il d'un ton triste.

- _Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?_ demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- _Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'en parler..._ Elle perdit totalement le contrôle d'elle même et lui hurla dessus.

- _Mais il faut l'aider ! Il faut qu'elle sache qu'on est là pour elle !_ Frost la tint par les épaules et lui dit calmement.

- _J'ai déjà essayé, ça ne sert à rien, elle te détestera pour avoir su sans qu'elle ne le veuille... Je t'en pris Maura, c'est dûre, je sais, moi aussi j'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début mais crois moi, ça ne l'aidera pas._

Elle le regarda, silencieuse, se retenant de pleurer. Elle s'en alla et couru au toilette s'enfermer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calme. Lorsque ce fut le cas elle ressortit et alla chercher Barry.

" _Barry s'il te plait,_ dit-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux de merlant frit, accentués par les larmes, _donne moi son numéro._ Alors qu'elle voyait le refus dans ses yeux, elle ajouta : _Je veux juste l'inviter mercredi prochain, l'après-midi. Je te promets que ce n'est pas pour autre chose."_

Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et finit par le lui donner. Voici ce qu'elle lui envoya : ' _Bonjour Jane, c'est Maura. Ne déteste pas Frost pour m'avoir donné ton numéro, je lui ai demandé. Je voulais juste t'invité mercredi prochain à passer l'après midi avec moi. On ira manger où tu voudra, je veux juste être avec toi. Ah et j'allais oublier, c'est moi qui prendra tes devoirs, Frost ne peux décidément rien me refuser XD. Repose toi bien et à bientôt Jane. M.'_

Ce n'est que le soir qu'elle reçu une réponse. _'D'accord, merci et je serais ravie de passer mon aprèm avec toi. J.'_

Jane ne revint en cours que le lundi suivant. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Maura lui sauta au cou. Jane, surprise au début se figea, mais elle se reprit vite et lui rendit son étreinte.

" _Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir Jane,_ laissa échapper Maura, ce qui fit rougir la brune. Maura le remarqua et sourit de plus belle, la trouvant magnifique.

- _Moi aussi,_ répondit simplement Jane."

La journée se passa calmement jusqu'au repas. Alors qu'elles mangeaient tranquillement, un des gars de leur classe vint les voir.

" _Ah Jane ! Tu es de retour ! Deux jours d'école et tu sèches déjà ? Tu reprends tes mauvaises habitudes de l'année dernière ?_ dit-il, rieur.

- _Ça te fait rire ?_ répondit violemment Maura en lui jetant un regard noir.

- _Tout doux ma belle, je parlais à Janie Jay. Mais dis moi, comment s'appelle cette petite princesse ?_

- _Maura, laisse le, c'est un ab..._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Maura se leva d'un bond, furieuse et l'attrapa par l'oreille, en la pinçant douloureusement.

- _Je te prierais d'être un peu plus respectueux envers Jane, et je ne suis ni ta belle, ni ta princesse c'est clair ?_

 _-Oui,_ dit-il avec une petite voix.

 _-Bien, laisse nous maintenant et que je te reprenne pas à lui parler comme ça..._

Elle le lâcha, il partit en grimaçant, se tenant l'oreille. Le CPE arriva et demanda à Maura qui s'était assise.

- _Y a-t-il un problème demoiselle ?_

Elle le regarda, surprise.

- _Non, tout va bien, merci,_ lui sourit-elle.

- _Très bien,_ dit-il avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Jane regarda Maura incrédule. Elle avait les yeux et la bouches grands ouverts. Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un prenait sa défense contre lui.

 _-Pourquoi sembles-tu si surprise ?_ demanda Maura.

- _Personne ne m'avait défendu avant. C'est juste... Inhabituel,_ sourit-elle.

- _Ça fait longtemps qu'il te parle comme ça ?_

 _-Qui ? Casey ?_ demanda-t-elle. Maura hocha simplement la tête. _Depuis le collège en fait, la première fois c'est quand j'étais en 6ème, depuis il n'arrete pas. Ça doit lui plaire..._ dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde, ce qui surpris la blonde.

- _Je te promet que, tant que je serais là, il ne recommencera pas,_ dit Maura en souriant sincèrement.

- _Merci,_ sourit Jane, les joues rouge.

- _T'es vraiment trop mignonne quand tu rougie !_ s'exclama la blonde. Cette remarque lui valut le plus beau des sourire avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Finalement, tout se passa bien pour elles, tout fut vite oublié et Jane était plus heureuse que jamais. Le mardi soir elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, trop excitée à l'idée de sa première sortie avec Maura. Maura. Avec elle, elle en oubliait presque ce qui l'attendait chaque soir chez elle. Chaque jour près d'elle était comme une parenthèse dans sa triste vie. Elle ne lui dirait jamais assez merci pour ça. Elles se parlèrent toute la nuit, étant toutes deux trop pressée de passer une après-midi avec l'autre. Juste Jane et Maura. Personne d'autre qu'elles.

 **Voila ! C'est la fin du troisième chapitre, je vous dit à bientôt**

 **PS : Je veux ma review ! lol, c'est juste que vos commentaires m'aident à m'améliorer ! ;)** **À bientôt !**


	4. Chapitre 4 : Première sortie

Quand Jane se leva, Angela ne l'avais jamais vu déjeuner aussi vite et aussi gaiement depuis bien longtemps.

" _Je peux savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ma chérie ?_ demanda la maman en souriant.

- _Oh, et bien... Je vais passer mon après-midi avec Maura. C'est une amie,_ expliqua-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- _Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier cette Maura..._

 _-Oui, elle me fait oublier toute cette merde,_ chuchota Jane en baissant la tête.

- _C'est bien, ne l'a quitte pas alors,_ sourit la matriarche

Jane la regarda surprise, s'attendant à une objection totale. _Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme si j'avais un bras qui poussait au milieu du front ?_ Jane sourit et répondit :

 _-Je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que je lui parle, c'est tout._ Angela s'approcha de sa fille, elle l'a prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur son front avant de dire :

- _Ma chérie, cette jeune femme a l'air de te rendre heureuse, c'est tout ce que je veux, que tu sois heureuse. Pourquoi je t'empêcherais de la voir alors qu'elle semble être le seul rayon de soleil dans ta vie, hein ?_ Jane serra sa mère fort contre elle, son oreille sur le coeur d'Angela. La maman posa son menton sur la tête de sa fille en lui caressant les cheveux et le dos tendrement.

- _Je le serais vraiment quand il ne sera plus là et que tu seras en sécurité..._

 _-Jane... On ne peux pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, tu sais._

 _-Oui je sais... Mais c'est tout ce que je demande, ni plus ni moins. Tu crois que c'est trop demander ?_

 _-Il faut croire que oui,_ soupira Angela, sentant sa fille la serrer encore plus fortement contre elle." Jane se redressa doucement, essuya ses larmes d'un geste de la main avant de monter se préparer et prendre ses affaires. La matinée parue interminable pour nos deux héroïnes, impatiente de se retrouver seule à seule pour leur première sortie.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Jane courut à son casier et s'empressa de retrouver Maura sur le banc où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous. Elle s'assit et attendit patiemment la petite blonde. Lorsque Maura vit Jane, sur leur banc, elle s'approcha silencieusement par derrière et la fit sursauté.

" _Maura ! Tu m'as fais peur !_ dit-elle en regardant Maura faire le tour pour venir s'assoir à côté d'elle, souriant brillamment.

- _C'était le but de cette manoeuvre,_ répondit Maura, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage. _Alors, tu veux manger où?_

 _-Pizza, ça te dit ?_ proposa Jane en pensant au restaurant de son oncle.

- _C'est parfait Jane,_ répondit tendrement la blonde. Elle lui prit la main, se leva et tira Jane dans la rue. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à destination comme cela, main dans la main. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, Domenico, le cousin de Jane, les remarqua.

" _Jane ! Ça fait un baille !_ il s'approcha, la serra dans ses bras, étreinte qu'elle lui rendit.

 _-Oui, ça fait un baille comme tu dis._ Ils se lâchèrent et il lui indiqua une table un peu à l'écart pour être tranquille. _Merci Domenico,_ dit-elle une fois installée. _Oh, je te présente Maura, c'est une amie,_ elle regarda Maura et pointa son cousin, _Maura, mon cousin, Domenico._ Ils se serrèrent la main puis il repartit, appelé par son père pour le service.

Elles commendèrent à boire et à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Maura était la seule à percer tous ses secrets d'un regard. Ce qui troublait énormément Jane, il faut l'avouer. Elles mangèrent tranquillement en riant et se taquinant. Le repas fut vite passé alors elles sortirent après que Jane ait gentiment payé. Elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Une fois dedans, elles s'installèrent à une table et firent leurs devoirs. Maura fut impressionnée par l'intelligence de Jane. Elle savait beaucoup de choses mais elle ne les partageait pas. Ce qu'elle trouvait bien dommage. Son cerveau était rempli de connaissances dont la plupart des gens sur terre ignoraient l'existence. Elles se mirent sur leur travail de biologie qu'elles devaient rendre pour la semaine d'après. Elle firent des recherches et commencèrent leur compte rendu. Maura enregistra tout sur son ordinateur avant de ranger ses affaires. Étonnement Jane lui prit la main et elles descendirent dans ce qui s'appelait "le local à musique". Jane sourit grandement en entrant, elle lâcha la main de la blonde avant de jeter litteralement ses affaires et de courir jusqu'au piano. Maura l'a suivit et demanda, debout à côté d'elle :

" _Tu sais en jouer ?_

 _-Oui,_ répondit la brune en faisant glisser ses doigts sur les touches, créant un fond sonore agréable. _Mon prof en CE2 m'a appris à jouer, il m'a donné les bases et pour le reste c'est moi qui me débrouillait._ Son visage pris une expression triste, accompagné d'un sourire. _On venait les mercredis après-midi avec ma mère et je m'entrainais ici. Je pouvais passer des heures à jouer et elle restait là,_ dit-elle en pointant un siège dans le coin de la petite salle, _à m'écouter. Je ne me laissais jamais de jouer pour elle. J'aimais tellement ça..._ Elle baissa la tête, regardants ses pieds, sentant ses larmes prêtes pour dévaler ses joues.

 _-Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis ?_ osa demander Maura.

 _-Moi, j'ai grandi. Et je me suis rendu compte de ce qui se passait chez moi. J'ai pris conscience de ma différente._

 _-Tu n'es pas différente Jane..._ Jane hocha négativement la tête. Elle essuya brusquement ses larmes avant de répondre :

- _Si, je le suis... Tu le vois bien, les gens me trouvent bizarre et ils font tout pour ne pas me croiser. Tu es la seule avec Frost à ne pas fuir après que je t'ais rejeté. Tu as insisté, tu m'as obligé à te parler, tu..._ Voyant que Jane commençait à perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, elle s'assit à côté d'elle et passa son bras dans le dos de Jane, la caressant tendrement. Jane plongea son visage dans son cou et la serra contre elle. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes alors que Maura l'a serrait un peu plus contre elle. Elle fut calme quelques minutes plus tard. Elles n'avaient pas bougé de place. Jane se releva lentement et essuya ses larmes du revers de la main.

 _-Tu veux bien me jouer un morceau ? Ou peut être que tu as écris une chanson ?_ demanda doucement Maura en regardant tendrement la brune.

- _J'ai une chanson mais..._ Maura la regarda avec insistance pour qu'elle continue. _Si je la chante tu sauras... Et. Et tu m'abandonnera..._ Alors qu'elle voyait Jane pleurer de nouveau, Maura se mit face à Jane, prit ses mains dans les siennes et dit le plus tendrement du monde :

- _Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne me fera partir. Tu es importante pour moi Jane, et qui laisserait quelqu'un d'important derrière soi juste pour un secret ? Pas moi... Jamais. Et surtout pas avec toi parce que je sais que tu ne le supporteras pas. Tu me crois ?_ Jane hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas. _Alors chantes moi cette chanson et je t'aiderai. Je ne te jugerai jamais, c'est promit..._ Elle embrassa tendrement le front de Jane à la naissance de ses cheveux. Puis elle se redressa et se rassit comme il faut. Jane pris une grande inspiration et commença à jouer avec les touches. La mélodie était douce, lente et, venant de Jane, il y avait comme une pointe de tristesse. Pas d'artifice. Juste Jane et le piano. Maura aurait pu se sentir de trop mais non, Jane la regardait tendrement, quelque peu effrayé et sourit. Elle commença à chanter et la voie de Jane résonna dans sa tête. Dieu qu'elle chantait bien.

 ***Maman, pourquoi tu trembles ?**

 **Il fait pas si froid dans ma chambre***

Jane avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était vraiment dur d'en parler, mais en parler à la personne qui à choper votre coeur en 2 secondes top chrono, c'était mission impossible.

 ***Maman, quand tu me souris**

 **Pourquoi sur tes joues, y'a des larmes aussi ?***

Maura ne comprenait pas tout mais elle savait qu'elle et sa mère en souffrait. Elle décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et de laisser Jane lui parler à travers sa chanson.

 ***Tu sais, j'ai été sage, oui, j'ai tout bien appris**

 **Quand tu dis "magie, magie", je cours sous le lit**

 **Je me cache, j'attends la nuit**

 **Là, derrière le bagage qui est toujours rempli**

 **Je colorie des pages, mais je déborde quand tu cries**

 **J'fais des visages bleus et gris***

Jane s'arrêta soudain de jouer, le refrain arrivait et elle avait peur. Elle pris son courage à deux mains et continua.

 ***Quand je serai grand, je défendrai Maman**

 **Je serai un géant**

 **Elle n'aura plus jamais peur**

 **Quand je serai grand, je défendrai maman**

 **Je serai un géant**

 **C'est moi qui ferai son bonheur***

Jane pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes mais Maura ne fit rien. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter.

 ***Maman, pourquoi tu me serre fort**

 **Je ne vais pas me perdre**

 **On n'est même pas dehors**

 **Maman, j'aimais mieux avant**

 **J'aime pas maintenant**

 **Ou seulement quand il dort**

 **Tu sais je fais des efforts**

 **Mais j'ai pas bien compris**

 **Pourquoi quand il sort**

 **Tu t'assoies et tu pries**

 **Tu me regardes, t'es jolie**

 **Tu me parles d'un jour et d'une toute autre vie**

 **Rien que toi et moi dans un beau paradis**

 **Tu t'endors, tu souries***

Puis là Jane repris à nouveau le refrain mais il ne sonnait pas pareil. Il y avait plus de détermination dans sa voie comme si ce qu'elle disait était une promesse au monde entier...

 **Voila ! C'est la fin de ce 4ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plut et je vous dit à bientôt avec la suite !**

 **PS : cette chanson existe vraiment, pour l'écouter regarder en dessous ;p**

https/youtu.be/mPGUfsBwxd4


	5. Chapitre 5 : Révélations

**Salut tout le monde ! Le 4eme et dernier OS du "retour des exs" et presque fini je le publierai sûrement pendant le week-end. En tous cas, je suis ravie de vous retrouver tous pour la suite ! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5.**

Jane s'arrêta tout en douceur de jouer. Elle essuya ses larmes pour la énième fois de la journée. Elle se tourna lentement vers Maura et fut surprise lorsqu'elle vu des larmes sur ses joues à elle aussi. Tout d'un coup, la panique s'empara d'elle.

" _Oh Maura pardon je... je voulais pas te faire pleurer !_ Elle s'approcha d'elle encore un peu plus et posa ses mains sur les joues rouges de la blonde. Elle enleva les larmes du visage d'Isles avant de lui sourire tendrement.

- _C'est moi qui suis désolée Jane, je... Je m'attendais pas à ça et ça m'a ému plus que je ne l'aurais voulu..._ Elle ne rajouta rien avant de prendre Jane dans ses bras en lui caressant son dos et ses cheveux. _Je suis là maintenant..._ Elles restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques minutes avant que Maura ne reprenne. _Ça a commencé quand ?_ demanda-t-elle tendrement. Jane remua sur sa chaise avant de répondre :

- _Et bien... Quand j'avais 10 ans ma mère a voulu divorcer. Ils passaient leur temps à se crier dessus et ça me brisait le coeur. Alors il... il a parler à ma mère un soir, il pensait que je dormais mais en fait j'écoutais dans les escaliers. Il lui a expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, qu'il l'aimait encore et que s'il fallait il pouvait aimer pour deux. Elle lui a répondu calmement qu'elle ne voulait plus de lui et il lui a crié dessus j'ai... J'avais tellement peur... Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi énervé, j'en ai pleuré. Heureusement qu'il ne m'entendait pas, il était trop occupé à crier sur ma mère._ Elle fit une pause, se retenant de pleurer à nouveau. Une fois sur qu'elle était calme, elle reprit. _Elle s'est mise à crier elle aussi mais il ne l'a pas vu du même oeil et il a... il a..._ Elle prit une grande inspiration. _Il a levé la main sur elle. Il l'a frappait tellement fort, j'en ai fais des cauchemars, j'en fais encore d'ailleurs. Elle criait aussi, de douleur. Plus elle criait et plus il l'a frappait alors elle s'est arrêtée et il la laissé... Avant de partir dans le salon il lui a dit "on ne divorcera pas!" et il est partit... Ma mère pleurait, elle savait qu'elle venait de signer pour un calvaire et que ça ne s'arrêterai qu'à... qu'à sa mort_. Elle ferma les yeux et s'enfonça encore plus contre Maura qui la tenait fermement.

 _-C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas venu la fin de semaine dernière ? Maintenant il te bat toi aussi ?_ Elle hocha simplement la tête. Elle s'accrochait à Maura comme un naufragé à son radeau. Elle ne pouvait pas la perdre. Pas maintenant qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'elle lui avait ouvert son coeur.

 _-Il se défoule sur moi quand je défends ma mère, c'est-à-dire tout le temps en fait... Il y a des fois où il est moins violent, comme s'il avait des retours à la normal... Mais ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps généralement..._ Elles restèrent comme cela pendant un certain moment. Jane regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 17h.

 _-Je suis désolée Maura mais il faut que j'y aille. Mon père va bientôt rentré et si je suis pas là..._ » elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, toutes deux sachant ce qu'il arriverait.

Maura s'écarta donc de Jane lentement. Elle se leva et prit la main de Jane avant de sortir de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle furent dehors, Maura demanda:

« _Jane? Je te raccompagne?_

 _-Oui d'accord. J'aurais peut être le temps de te présenter à ma mère si mon père n'est pas encore rentré._

 _-Ce serais génial,_ sourit Maura.»

Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la maison Rizzoli. La voiture du père de Jane n'était pas là, elle regarda sa montre. Elles avaient encore un peu de temps. Elle se décida donc à faire rencontrer sa mère et Maura. Elle regarda tendrement la petite blonde en souriant qui lui rendit son sourire. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à la porte. Jane l'ouvrit et dit :

« _Maman! On est rentré!_

Une voix répondit de l'étage.

- _On? C'est qui l'autre personne?_ demanda la maman Rizzoli.

- _Maura! Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé._ Angela sourit grandement et descendit. En arrivant elle embrassa sa fille avant de câliner Maura.

- _Enchantée madame Rizzoli,_ sourit Maura.

- _Oh je t'en pris appelle moi Angela. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle madame. Ça fait vieille bique,_ dit Angela en rigolant.»

Jane sourit grandement. Elle n'avait pas vu sa mère aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps.

- _D'accord Angela,_ sourit la blonde.

- _Viens,_ s'exclama la mama Rizzoli en montrant la cuisine, _il me reste un peu de thé, tu en veux?_ - _Ma', elle va pas rester longtemps..._ dit Jane alors que sa mère la regarda, déçue.

- _Oh... Bon et bien... Une prochaine fois?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant timidement la petite blonde.

- _Oui bien sûr. Avec plaisir,_ répondit Maura, souriant tendrement à la mère de Jane.

Jane raccompagna Maura jusqu'à la porte, suivit de près par Angela. Elles se dirent au revoir, Maura commença à s'en aller en marchant mais soudainement, elle se retourna et dit à l'intention des deux femmes :

- _Si vous vous en sentez le courage vous pouvez venir chez moi un soir si... Si ça ne va pas._ Angela lui sourit et hocha la tête, se promettant à elle même d'y envoyer Jane dès que possible.

- _Merci,_ murmura sincèrement Jane.

Maura sourit et s'en alla, pour de bon cette fois. Les deux femmes Rizzoli rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Le père de Jane arriva quelques minutes plus tard. En entendant la voiture se garer dans le jardin, Jane soupira et sortit de sa chambre. Il fallait toujours être à son service dès qu'il rentrait. Elle descendit donc et regarda tristement sa mère qui commençait à trembler et avoir des frissons...

 **Et voila! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir poster avant mais j'ai... comment dire... oublié la fin que j'avais initialement prévu x) Sachez que je me dépêcherai pour la suite même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça va finir! x) Encore désolée et à la prochaine bizouuuu**

 **Sarah'fraichie**


	6. Chap 6 : une belle journée

Jeudi matin, Jane se réveilla en avance. Son réveil ne sonnerait que dans 1 heure. Elle décida donc d'allumer son portable et de regarder un épisode de sa série. Alors que des notifications faisaient vibrer son téléphone, elle vit qu'elle avait un message de Maura. Hier, 23:26 :

" _Coucou Jane, je viens juste de finir tout ce que j'avais à faire. Ton père ne vous a pas fait de mal j'espère? Dors bien et à demain ma belle. xx"_

Jane sourit au message. Maura était à croquer quand elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle lui répondit :

" _Salut Maura. Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser mon tel après 21h quand mon père est là... Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne nous a rien fait hier soir, ni à moi, ni à ma mère. xx"_

Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants et analysa ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle pensait à la petite blonde. Et tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires se livraient bataille en elle dès qu'elle visualisait Maura dans sa tête. La joie, la peur immense de la perdre au moindre faux pas, beaucoup d'amitié, de la reconnaissance, de la fierté d'être son amie (si du moins elle l'était, ce qu'elle espérait), de l'admiration, de la jalousie aussi, beaucoup, quand un homme s'approchait d'elle, surtout Frost. Elle adorait son ami mais elle avait tellement peur qu'il soit plus important pour Maura qu'elle. Et puis, surtout, un sentiment tout nouveau, il ressemblait quelque peu à celui qu'elle vouait à Forst mais beaucoup plus intense, et puis, Frost était son meilleur ami, mais Maura... Maura c'était beaucoup plus puissant et c'était apparu très rapidement. Elle avait eu confiance en elle dès que la blonde avait posé ses yeux sur elle.

Elle sortait de sa réflexion lorsque son portable vibrait à nouveau. La réponse de Maura la fit sourire.

" _Oh d'accord, tant mieux. Je n'aime pas savoir que tu souffres et que je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider... Bien dormis?"_

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant 1 heure jusqu'à ce que le réveil de Jane ne sonne. Elle s'excusa auprès de Maura, elle devait se préparer et son père l'a tuerait s'il la voyait parler avec quelqu'un sur son portable à cette heure ci. Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous sur leur banc dans une demie heure. Jane descendit donc, déjeuna, remonta, se changea et partit pour le lycée en moto. Lorsque Jane arriva, Maura était déjà assise en l'attendant tranquillement. La brune s'assit à côté d'elle et lui sourit. Maura releva la tête. Un immense sourire se formait quand elle voyait Jane juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

 _-Coucou_ , dit-elle en lui prenant délicatement la main.

Jane s'était mise à buger dès qu'elle avait vu Maura s'approcher pour l'embrasser. Rajoutez à cela le fait qu'elle lui prenne la main, Jane n'était plus qu'une statue, la bouche grande ouverte. Son cerveau venait tout simplement de disjoncter. Maura riait à l'inertie de son amie ce qui l'a fit sortir de son bug. Elle baissa la tête, les joues virant au rouge. Maura posa un doigt sous son menton et l'obligea à redresser la tête.

 _-N'aies pas honte Jane, tous ce que tu peux ressentir est normal,_ murmura-t-elle en souriant grandement.

Jane allait se justifier par une excuse bidon lorsque la sonnerie la coupa. Maura se leva et la tira hors du banc, sa main toujours fermement attachée à celle de Jane. Elle la suivit donc en silence. Toute la journée, Maura s'était jouée de Jane en la taquinant. Elle s'était beaucoup amusé à aguicher notre pauvre Jane qui aurait besoins d'au moins trois semaines de cure de relaxation pour se remettre de cette journée avec supplément tranquillisant pour éléphant à fortes doses. Maura l'avait fait tourner en bourrique et elle se demandait même comment elle avait fait pour survivre à ce terrible jour. Jour terrible car son corps, ses hormones et tout son être avaient été mis à rude épreuve et qu'elle avait du garder son self contrôle comme à ce moment ou Maura, mangeant tranquillement en face d'elle avait, soit disant "sans faire exprès", fait du pieds à la brune. Elle avait cru mourir sous la chaleur qui l'avait envahi à ce moment là. Mais c'était aussi une journée géniale parce qu'elle et Maura ne s'était pas quittées et que même si ça avait été très dur, voir Maura rire de ses réactions était la plus belle chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais assisté.

 **Je suis tellement desolée d'etre si inactive. Les devoirs, le bac, le stage je m'en sors plus! Mais je vais me forcer à ecrire et me bouger le cul c'est promis. À bientôt!**


	7. Chaputre 7 : une belle frayeur

Les jours et les semaines passèrent, les rendez-vous entre les deux jeunes filles se suivèrent les uns après les autres. Environ deux moi et demi plus tard, un mardi, Maura invita Jane à passer le mercredi chez elle. En rentrant chez elle, Jane demanda la permission à sa mère. Elle savait très bien qu'Angela serait incapable de dire non à Jane pour ça mais elle demanda quand même, juste pour la forme. Comme elle s'en doutait, Angela l'autorisa tout de suite. Jane en informa Maura par message un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Elles parlèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce que le père de Jane arrive.

Le lendemain matin, Jane se prépara en quatrième vitesse et conduisit jusqu'au lycée. Arrivée là-bas elle fila directement à leur banc. Elle y attendit Maura patiemment. Quelques minutes plus tard, celle ci arriva, toujours aussi gracieuse et radieuse qu'avant, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Maura s'assit à côté d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue, comme d'habitude. C'était devenu une routine, une sorte de règle à laquelle elles ne dérogeaient jamais. La matinée se passa tranquillement. Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Jane alla à son casier ou Maura devait la rejoindre. Elle attendit pendant vingt minutes qu'elle arrive. Elle allait partir, se disant que Maura n'avait tout simplement pas envie de la voir cette après midi, lorsqu'un garçon de sa classe vint vers elle. Il s'appelait Evan et était un garçon assez séduisant. Cependant, Jane l'évitait le plus possible. C'était le genre d'homme macho prêt à tout pour une mauvaise blague. Il arriva à la hauteur de Jane avec son sourire qui voulait dire "je vais m'éclater".

- _Tu cherches Maura?_ demanda-t-il malicieusement. Jane ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fallait pas le suivre dans ce genre de discussion. _J'ai appris que tu devais passer l'aprèm avec elle. Je pense que tu peux tout simplement oublier toutes possibilités de la fréquenter..._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!_ s'énerva Jane.

- _Viens voir par toi même..._

Il se retourna en regardant Jane et commença à marcher vers le stade de football américain du lycée. Il s'arrêta à la sorti du lycée et pointa les gradins. Elle le dévisagea avant de regarder là ou il pointait avec son doigt. Elle cru mourir. Elle vit James, le capitaine de l'équipe de football, ami de cet abruti d'Evan, enrouler ses bras autour des hanches de Maura et l'embrasser. Le pire pour elle fut de voir que Maura ne semblait lui porter aucune résistance. Elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Ne voulant pas craquer devant lui, elle se retourna et couru hors du lycée, jusqu'à sa moto. Elle enfila son casque et démarra. Sa mère fut surprise de la voir revenir aussi tôt dans l'après midi. Ce qui la surprit encore plus fut de voir Jane monter directement dans sa chambre en larmes. Elle claqua la porte et Angela entendit Jane pleurer. La mama Rizzoli monta à l'étage et toqua à la porte de sa fille.

- _Chérie, je peux entrer?_

Elle n'entendit ni refus ni autorisation. Elle se donna donc l'autorisation à elle même, sachant que quelqu'un avait fait pleurer son bébé. Elle entra et vit Jane recroquevillée sur elle même dans son lit, la tête dans un coussin, en proie à de violents sanglots. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Elle lui caressait le dos lentement.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe Janie?_ Jane sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

- _Maura..._ sanglota Jane.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?_

Jane hocha négativement.

- _On devait passer l'après midi ensemble_ , commença-t-elle difficilement. _On s'était données rendez vous à mon casier. Je l'ai attendu 20 minutes! 20 putains de minutes!_ Elle se laissa aller à quelques sanglots avant de continuer. _Pendant que je restais comme une conne elle roulait des patins à son mec! Mais qu'elle conne! Je suis trop conne! Comment j'ai pu croire qu'elle partageait mes sentiments?! Et puis elle aurait pas pu prévenir!? C'est la moindre des choses!_

Après cela elle explosa en sanglots dans les bras d'Angela. Ce n'était pas un scoop que Jane aimait Maura mais le fait que Jane lui en parle aussi facilement lui fit plaisir cependant elle ne pouvait pas croire que Maura ait fait cela. Elle semblait si proche de sa fille et si attachée à elle. Peut être c'était-elle trompée après tout. Elles restèrent un moment comme cela, sans dire un mot. Puis le portable de Jane se mit à sonner. Elle ne voulait même pas répondre, sachant pertinemment qui était en train de l'appeler. Jane ne décrocha pas. Maura insista une seconde fois, puis une troisième... Elle l'appela treize fois en tout et lui laissa une dizaine de messages. Au bout d'un moment Angela pris la parole :

- _Tu devrais au moins regarder ce qu'elle te dit mon poussin. Peut être que tu t'es trompée ou que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..._

 _-Arrêtes,_ la coupa Jane. _Elle l'a embrassé. Elle l'aime c'est tout. Elle n'a aucun respect pour moi et puis voila. J'aurais du savoir que ça arriverait qu'elle n'était pas mieux que les autres..._

- _Jane, s'il te plait._ dit fermement la mama Rizzoli.Jane releva la tête et vit l'expression dans le regard de sa mère. Elle voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Et que ce n'était sûrement qu'un malentendu. Jane obéit et lu tous les messages de Maura. Effectivement, celle ci s'inquiétait pour elle et s'excusait mille fois de son retard, qu'elle avait eu un "contre temps". Jane, pleine de rage répondit seulement : _"Reste avec ton James._ _Je n'ai pas besoins de toi_ _et tu t'amuses très bien sans moi"_

Elle ne reçut pas de réponse. Sa mère descendit car elle avait du ménage à faire. Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, on toquait à la porte. Angela ouvrit et vit Maura, les yeux encore baignés de larmes, du maquillage coulant de ses yeux à cause des larmes. Angela et Maura ne parlèrent même pas. La maman comprit et se décala, laissant Maura accéder à la chambre de Jane. Maura la remercia silencieusement et couru dans la chambre de Jane. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et vit Jane assise sur son lit, dos à elle, en train de s'énerver contre une de ses peluches. Elle se retourna violemment et pris un air en colère lorsqu'elle reconnut Maura. Elle se retourna de nouveau.

 _-Vas t'en,_ dit elle sèchement.

- _Laisse moi t'expliquer Jane..._

 _-Non!_ cria Jane. _Je t'ai dis de t'en aller_! Jane recommença à pleurer. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire que tu étais différente des autres?!_

 _-Jane s'il te plait..._ Maura pleurait abondamment.

- _Qu'elle conne j'ai été! Et dire que je pensais que tu étais mieux! Que tu ne me ferais pas de mal!_

 _-Jane!_ cria Maura. Jane se tu et la regarda de travers, pas habituer à la voir énerver. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit de Jane. Celle ci se décala le plus loin possible de la blonde. Maura prit une grande inspiration, se préparant à être interrompu au premier mot. _Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu mais sache que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..._

 _-C'est quoi alors?!_ lâcha sèchement la brune.

- _Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me parler. Que c'était à propos de toi et que c'était urgent. J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivée quelque chose de grave!_ Elle se remit à pleurer. _Puis il m'a amené vers les gradins. Il me disait que tu ne m'appréciais pas autant que moi je t'appréciais. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux que je l'ai cru! Je l'ai cru et ça m'a brisé le coeur. Puis il m'a assuré que je serais heureuse avec lui, qu'il m'aimerait à "ma juste valeur". Que je ne serais jamais déçue. Mais je savais que je serais déçue si tu ne m'aimais pas et si ce n'était pas moi que tu choisissais. Plus je refusait plus il était insistant et violent. Puis il a reçu un message. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dedans mais c'est à ce moment qu'il m'a attrapé par les hanches et embrassé. Il me serrait tellement fort je ne pouvais rien faire!_ Elle prit une grand inspiration et se retourna vers Jane. _S'il te plait Jane... Ne me dit pas que tu ne veux plus de moi. Parce que je ne m'en remettrait pas._ Elle se calma un peu avant de dire ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire à Jane cette après midi. Celle qu'elles étaient censées passer ensemble. _Parce que je t'aime et être sans toi est un calvaire._

Jane était passé par toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables durant le discours de Maura. En elle, la colère fusait contre ces deux abrutis qui avaient tout mis en scène pour les séparer, ce qui avait presque marché si Maura n'était pas venu. Et puis elle ressentait aussi énormément de joie. Maura l'aimait aussi. Elle ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant. Elle se retourna à son tour et prit Maura dans ses bras.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Maura. J'aurais du attendre et te laisser m'expliquer. Pardonne moi..._ Maura sourit et serra Jane aussi fort que possible contre elle, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

- _Tu n'y est pour rien Janie. S'il te plait oublions juste ce qu'il s'est passé._ Elle se redressa et regarda tendrement Jane. Sa Jane, pensa-t-elle.

Jane sourit et se pencha lentement vers Maura. La blonde, ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, combla l'espace entre leurs bouches. Le baiser fut doux, empli de tendresse et d'amour. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Jane arborait un sourire niais alors que Maura souriait comme une bienheureuse. Elles s'embrassèrent une seconde fois. Mais cette fois le baiser était empreint de passion. Jane posa délicatement ses mains sur les joues de Maura et se colla un peu plus contre elle. Maura emmela sa main dans les cheveux de Jane et demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement.

Voici comment se passa les premiers baisers entre Jane et Maura. Elles se promirent d'en toucher deux mots à James et Evan le lendemain.


	8. Chapitre 8 : vengeance

Elles passèrent l'après midi ensembles à faire leurs devoirs, se bécoter, rigoler et s'aimer, tout simplement. Maura rentra chez elle une demie heure avant l'arrivée du père de Jane. Jane l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte ou Angela la câlina tendrement. Jane ferma ensuite la porte pour avoir un peu d'intimité. Elles étaient sur le pas de la porte, face à face. Maura sourit tendrement à Jane. La brune, quant à elle, se contenta de prendre le visage de Maura entre ses mains et de l'embrasser langoureusement. La blonde y fut très réceptive et lui rendit avec la même ferveur et passion. Ensuite, elles s'enlacèrent une dernière fois lorsque Albert arriva pour récupérer Maura.

Le lendemain, Jane et Maura se retrouvèrent sur leur banc. Maura arriva par derrière tout sourire et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Jane et l'embrassa sur la joue gauche.

- _Coucou toi_ , dit-elle le plus tendrement du monde. Jane lui sortit le sourire le plus éclatant qu'elle possédait pour lui répondre. Et ça marcha, Maura craqua un peu plus pour elle. Elle fit le tour du banc et vint se coller à Jane.

- _On a une petite vengeance à mettre en place,_ chuchota Maura malicieusement.

Jane rit devant l'air joueur de sa petite amie. Maura sourit fièrement et chuchota dans l'oreille de Jane son idée.

- _Oui c'est une bonne idée,_ sourit Jane. _Mais c'est pas un peu trop radical?_

 _-Jane,_ soupira Maura, désespéré devant la gentillesse que celle ci avait avec les autres, même ceux qui lui faisaient du mal. _Ils ont bien failli te prendre à moi pour de bon, même la torture ne serait pas assez douloureux pour eux selon moi._

Jane sourit. Oui, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'ils ont failli faire. Jane acquiesca simplement et fourra sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Celle ci sourit comme une bien heureuse et entoura son bras gauche autour de la brune. Elles restèrent comme ça, la tête de Maura calée contre celle de Jane, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie ne retentisse. La matinée se passa tranquillement pour nos deux amoureuses qui ne se lâchaient plus d'une semelle. Lorsque l'heure de manger arriva, elles filèrent au casier de Jane puis finirent par celui de Maura. Celle ci prit un peu plus de temps que la brune pour ranger soigneusement ses affaires. Jane, elle, les avait littéralement balancé telles de vulgaires chaussettes.

- _Maura dépêche toi j'ai la dalle!_ se plaignit Jane en voyant la queue se remplir de plus en plus. Elle soupira encore en se disant que son hamburger serait finalement celui d'un autre élève. Elle se retourna et vit que Maura arrivait tranquillement vers elle. Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser.

 _-Je t'aime,_ dit elle pour s'excuser.

 _-Mouais.._ répondît Jane en essayant de retenir son sourire, en vain.

Maura lâcha Jane et elles allèrent manger main dans la main. Lorsqu'elles furent servies, elles cherchèrent une table des yeux et virent que les seules places libres étaient à côté de la copine d'Evan qui mangeaient avec ses amies. Maura sourit à Jane et la brune comprit tout de suite à quoi sa blonde pensait. Leur vengeance aurait lieu plus tôt que prévue. Elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre, Maura à côté d'Abigaëlle. Maura parla à Jane comme si de rien n'était alors que Jane était encore plus gêné que si on lui parlait de sexe devant sa mère. Puis soudain, Maura se tourna vers la rousse et dit :

 _-Tu es bien la petite amie d'Evan?_

 _-Oui pourquoi?_

Maura l'a regarda d'un air triste et Jane se dit qu'elle était la pire des menteuse quand elle voulait.

- _Je l'ai vu avec Cindy tout à l'heure, avant de venir manger. Et..._

Abigaëlle l'a regarda surprise et même le citoyen lambda situé à des kilomètres de là aurait pu voir la haine dans ses yeux.

 _-Et quoi?_ dit elle plus sèchement qu'elle le voulait.

 _-Bah ils semblaient très... proches._ Maura l'a regarda avec ses yeux les plus désolés possible et cela marcha. La rousse se leva violemment et quitta rapidement la salle. Ses amies partirent à sa suite pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Maura regarda Jane avec un grand sourire fière sur elle. Jane ria et avala une bouchée de son hamburger devant la mine satisfaite de sa petite amie. Elles mangèrent tranquillement et sortirent après avoir rangé leurs affaires. Elles remontèrent et allèrent à leur banc. Alors qu'elles discutaient tranquillement de tout et de rien, elles virent Abigaelle sortir furieuse du lycée suivit quelques secondes plus tard par Evan. Il avait une tête de chien batu essayant de se faire pardonner mais bien évidemment, ça ne marchait pas. Il l'appella, elle s'arrêta donc brusquement se retourna de la même manière et le gifla. Maura et Jane grimacèrent, se disant qu'elles n'auraient pas aimé être à sa place étant donné la violence de la gifle. Abigaëlle le poussa en arrière et s'en alla. Lui, resta la à regarder sa petite amie s'en aller. Il resta comme cela une dizaine de minutes avant de rentrer dans le lycée. Jane se tourna vers Maura :

 _« Tu crois pas qu'on y est aller un peu fort?_ Demanda-t-elle une fois sûre que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

 _-Non Jane, il a eu se qu'il méritait. C'est tout._ Répondît Maura un peu plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Jane baissa la tête ne s'attendant pas au ton de sa petite amie. Maura se radoucie aussitôt et prit Jane dans ses bras. _Pardon Jane_. Elle l'embrassa sur le front. _C'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le défends encore alors qu'il a failli nous faire passer à côté de ça..._

Jane fronça les sourcils : _Ça?_

- _Oui,_ sourit Maura. _Toi et moi._

Jane sourit et embrassa tendrement la blonde. Maura lui rendit son baiser et elles recommencèrent à parler de tout et n'importe quoi joyeusement.

Petit à petit, elles se créaient leur bulle. Jane allait souvent chez Maura et Maura passait tous ses mercredis chez Jane. Mais les bruits courts, et parfois il faut être confronté à la dure réalité...

 **Ouais, c'est un suspense de merde, et alors? Je fais ce que je veux avec mes histoires xp**

 **Aller, bisous et à la prochaine**


	9. Chapitre 9 : mauvaise surprise

**Ne me détestez pas pour ce chapitre svp. Bisouuuus et à bientôt pour la suite!**

Un mercredi, alors que Jane et Maura était tranquillement en train de faire leurs devoirs sur le lit de la brune, le père de Jane rentra plus tôt de son travail. Lorsque Jane entendit la porte claquer et qu'elle reconnu le son de la voix de son père elle se raidit. Maura la vit changer drastiquement de comportement. Elle regarda Jane de travers :

 _« Jane? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »_ Jane la regarda paniquée. Maura n'avait rien entendu mais Jane, elle, avait l'oreille.

 _« - Va t'en Maura »_ furent ses seules paroles. Elles se leva en quatrième vitesse et tira Maura jusqu'à son armoire. Elle l'ouvrit et y poussa Maura. « _Ne bouge pas et ne fais pas de bruit, s'il te plaît »_ Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé « s'il te plaît », elle avait craqué et les trémolos s'entendirent dans sa voix. _« Quoi qu'il arrive tu ne sors pas c'est clair? »_ dit-elle. La blonde acquiesça seulement. Maura ne posa pas de question, sachant que si ça faisait pleurer sa petite amie, c'est que c'était grave. Elle l'embrassa et se cala le mieux possible. Jane ferma la porte de son armoire et coura jusqu'à son lit pour y cacher du mieux possible les affaires de Maura. Lorsque sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit sur son père, elle leva la tête et sourit, comme si de rien n'était. Il regarda suspicieusement la salle et dévisagea sa fille. Jane essaya de paraître la plus naturelle possible même si c'était la panique totale en elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il trouve Maura et encore moins qu'il lui fasse du mal.

 _« -Bonjour Jane »_ dit-il de sa voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

 _« - Bonjour papa »_ répondît-elle en essayant de cacher sa panique.

Il l'a regarda de travers à nouveau avant de faire le tour de la chambre. Lorsqu'il eu fini, elle soupira mentalement, se félicitant qu'il n'est pas ouvert l'armoire. Puis il lui sourit et ria. Pas d'un rire amusé, non, d'un rire sadique. Jane en eu un frisson.

 _« -Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas qu'elle est la_? » A ce moment, Jane paniqua vraiment. _« Ou est-elle? »_ dit il brutalement. Jane tremblait mais elle ne cracherait jamais le morceau. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même dans un coin de son lit et retenu ses sanglots. Elle savait ce qui arriverait si elle ne lui déballait pas tout mais elle préférait être battue à mort plutôt que Maura ne soit ne serait-ce que en contact avec lui. Maura, dans son armoire commencait elle aussi à paniquer. Mais pas pour la même chose : Jane était en danger. Et elle avait peur, très peur de ne pas faire le poids face au père de Jane. Elle entendit les trémolos de Jane puis les pas de l'homme et ensuite la première baffe qu'il lui administra. Elle était en plein dilemme : sortir et trahir la promesse faite à Jane ou rester et s'en vouloir toute sa vie de n'avoir rien fait à ce moment là? Elle pleurait silencieusement en entendant sa petite amie se faire battre par son père. Puis, lorsqu'elle entendit Jane supplier son père d'arrêter elle craqua et sortit violemment de l'armoire et se jeta littéralement sur lui en le frappant. Jane, trop épuisée par ce qui venait d'arriver, ne pu bouger pour aller aider Maura. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut Maura en train de mordre la main de son père et Angela débarquer et tenter de protéger la blonde. Ensuite, ce fut le trou noir. Elle tomba dans l'inconscient. Après s'être férocement débattues pour Jane, Maura et Angela avait réussit à immobiliser le père de Jane. Alors qu'elles le tenaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient, Maura se mît à pleurer.

 _« -Hey Maura qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »_ demanda affectueusement la matriarche. Maura releva la tête et sourit à travers ses larmes à Angela.

 _« -Que Jane m'en parle et l'entendre se faire battre c'est pas du tout la même chose... Je voulais être forte pour elle mais c'est totalement raté..._

 _-Hey Maura, tu as été géniale. Vraiment. Tu es la seule à qui elle en ai réellement parler puisque pour Frost c'est moi qui lui en ai parler quand il est venu un jour à la maison... Tu as été remarquable Maura »_ Elle sourit chaleureusement à la petite blonde qui essuya ses larmes avant de lui sourire sincèrement. _« Est-ce que tu as ton portable sur toi? »_ Maura hocha simplement la tête pour répondre positivement. _« Ok appelle la police et l'ambulance s'il te plaît »_ Elle prit donc son téléphone dans sa poche arrière de pantalon et composa le numéro de la police :

 _« - Bonjour je m'appelle Maura Isles, je suis chez ma petite amie Jane Rizzoli qui vient de se faire battre par son père. Avec sa mère on a réussit à l'immobiliser mais Jane est dans un état critique »_ Elle redressa son buste pour observer Jane sans lâcher le père de Jane qui se débattait un peu. _« Elle est inconsciente. Est-ce que vous pourriez venir avec une ambulance s'il vous plaît? »_ Elle écouta silencieusement les instructions de l'homme au bout du fils puis donna l'adresse de Jane avant de raccrocher. « _Ils arrivent avec une ambulance dans une dizaine de minutes »_ informa t elle la maman. Angela lui sourit et elles patientèrent tant bien que mal l'arrivée de la police et de l'ambulance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Francesco se fit menotté en respectant la procédure habituelle puis les ambulanciers accédèrent à Jane. Ils énoncèrent entre eux les blessures de cette dernière avant de la poser sur un brancard et de l'emmener le plus vite possible à l'hôpital pour l'opérer. Alors qu'ils allaient fermer les portes, deux autres ambulances arrivèrent pour prendre Maura et Angela, blessées moins grièvement mais blessées quand même. Elles furent soigné une fois sur place et elle purent donc aller en salle d'attente. L'opération dura trois heures, trois heures qui semblèrent le triple pour Maura qui s'en voulait de ne pas avoir agit plus tôt. Elle faisait sans cesse des allers-retours dans la salle et commençait à en agacer plus d'un dans la petite salle. Mais elle ne le remarqua même pas tellement elle était stressée. Angela se leva et lui prit la main

 _« - Viens t'assoir chérie tu me fais encore plus stressée en marchant. Essaie de te calmer d'accord? »_ Elle hocha la tête et se pencha pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de la maman. Au bout de ces trois heures, un médecin vint :

 _« - proches de Jane Rizzoli? »_ Les deux se levèrent d'un coup et le rejoignirent rapidement. Il les emmena à part dans son bureau. _« Rassurez vous l'opération s'est bien passée »_ les deux soufflèrent enfin et décompressèrent. « _Elle a de multiples contusions et des côtes fêlées et cassées ainsi que la mâchoire déboîtée. Elle a fait une hémorragie cérébrale du à un choc qu'elle a dû recevoir mais nous l'avons stoppé. Elle devrait bientôt se réveiller. »_ déballa le médecin qui vit les deux femmes pâlir à vu d'œil.

 _« - Est-ce qu'elle aura des séquelles dû à l'hémorragie? »_ demanda Maura plus rassurée du tout. Elle voulait être médecin et s'était avancée pour l'année prochaine dans le programme et elle savait qu'une hémorragie cérébrale n'était pas sans risques de séquelles.

 _« - On ne peut pas savoir pour l'instant mais oui, elle aura sans doute dû mal à faire des choses simple du quotidien mais dans son cas, si elle fait bien sa rééducation elle devrait s'en sortir comme neuf. »_

Maura ravala sa salive avant de se lever et de partir aux toilettes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle fut calme elle rejoignit Angela et elles allèrent à la chambre de Jane. Une fois dedans elles s'assirent chacune d'un côté du lit et prirent une des mains de Jane en attendant qu'elle se réveille.


	10. Chapitre 10 : convalescence

**Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour le retard, je sais, je criants pour ce qui est de respecter les délais mais bon, pardonnez moi. Je ne pourrais pas écrire cette semaine car je pars en Italie et me connaissant, ça prendrait 150 ans encore après donc voilà, je m'en excuse d'avance mais au moins je vous aurais prévenu!**

Lorsqu'Angela descendît pour aller se chercher un café, Maura se rapprocha du visage de sa petite amie et chuchota à son oreille :

 _« -S'il te plaît Jane, reviens moi. »_ Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes. Une fois cela fait elle continua. _« Tu me manques tu sais... J'ai réussis à convaincre ma mère de ne pas aller à l'école pour la fin de la semaine. Elle n'a pas été très difficile à convaincre »_ elle rit, repensant à la réaction affolée de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. _« Je crois qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais... »_ elle sourit et regarda amoureusement Jane qui avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle posa un bisous sur la joue de la brune qui eu pour effet de la faire bouger et sourire. Maura se redressa et la regarda choqué. _« Jane? »_ La brune continua à bouger quelques secondes avant de se réveiller et d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Maura sauta sur place de joie et se jeta sur elle. _« Jane! »_ Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Jane sourit et lui rendit son étreinte. _« J'ai eu tellement peur »_ souffla la blonde à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

 _« -C'est fini Maura, je suis là maintenant »_ rassura Jane. Elle n'avait pas parler plus haut qu'un chuchotement et même cela lui faisait mal. Elle avait la voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude. Maura se redressa un peu pour embrasser la joue de Jane en gardant ses bras autour du cou de celle ci. Jane sourit et posa son front contre celui de la blonde. Elle serra ses bras autour de la taille de celle ci et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait bien ici, à l'abri de tout, heureuse tout simplement. Elles ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'Angela revint avec son café. La matriarche vit sa fille réveillée dans les bras de Maura et, dans l'excitation et la joie, elle en oublia son café bouillant dans ses mains qu'elle lâcha pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Le verre déversa son liquide noir sur le sol et inonda une partie de l'entrée. Jane grogna quand sa mère la serra un peu trop mais ne rala pas et ne dit rien, sachant que ça avait été dur pour elle. Lorsque les retrouvailles furent finis elles appelèrent une infirmière pour qu'elle vérifie l'état de Jane. Elle s'arrêta brusquement devant la flaque de café et l'enjamba. Angela, honteuse de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt alla chercher une serpillère pour nettoyer pendant que l'infirmière expliquait à Jane ce qu'elle avait, ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qu'ils allaient faire en vérifiant son état de santé et ses constantes. Elle sortit après cela et prévenu qu'elle reviendrait plus tard dans la nuit. Elles passèrent la fin de l'après midi ensemble. Angela s'en alla aux alentours de 18 heures et Maura réussit à convaincre les infirmières de la laisser dormir avec Jane. Suite à cela, Jane resta environ 4 semaines à l'hôpital mais ne retourna au lycée que deux mois après son réveille. Pendant ce temps, elle réapprit comment se servir d'une fourchette, à prononcer certains mots et marcher droit (pas qu'elle soit bourré hein) à cause de l'hemorragie mais elle ne bougea pas trop à cause de ses côtes. Petit à petit, tout allait mieux pour elle : c'était en partie du au soutiens indéfectible de Maura, bien que sa mère aussi soit la mais avec Maura, c'était différent. Elle était sa petite amie rien n'était plus pareil qu'avant avec elle.

Lors de sa sortie, Maura l'accompagna tout le long. Elle l'aida pour les papiers de sortie et attendirent Angela assises sur les esclaliers devant l'hôpital. Maura avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Jane et sa main gauche sur le genoux droit de la brune. Celle ci avait, elle, passé son bras autour des épaules de la blonde. Elles ne parlaient pas mais souriaient. Se disant que le cauchemar était terminé. Elles allaient enfin pouvoir se concentré sur elles et elles seules. Plus de père violent, plus de petits malins qui cherchent à les séparer et Jane sortait... Tout allait pour le mieux et elles avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter. Angela arriva environ 1/4 d'heure plus tard et attendit que les filles montent dans la voiture. Tout le long de la route, Angela jetait de furtif coup d'œil vers sa fille et Maura, à l'arrière main dans la main. Elle souriait alors qu'elle remarquait à quel point Maura devenait importante pour Jane mais aussi pour elle. Sans elle elle n'aurait jamais envoyé son mari, futur ex mari, en prison. Elle n'aurait jamais osé le faire et défendre Jane comme elle l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt. Elles descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent en silence. Jane se sentit mal à l'aise des qu'elle entra. Oui, c'était sa maison mais elle y avait plus de mauvais souvenirs de que bons. Angela avait anticipé cette réaction. Alors la mama se retourna vers Maura et lui fît un signe de la tête. Maura comprit et se retourna à son tour vers Jane. Elle lui prit les deux mains et commença :

 _« -Ta mère m'a parlé un jour à l'hôpital. Elle avait en quelques sortes "prédit" le mal être que tu allais ressentir en revenant ici. Alors on a parlé, je lui ai proposé une solution et même si ça a été dur je l'ai convaincu. »_ Elle regarda impatiemment Angela avec un sourire de 15km de long « _Vous allez habiter cher moi quelques temps! »_ s'exclama-t-elle en trépignant littéralement sur place.


	11. Chapitre 11 : épilogue

**Je voulais avant tout vous remerciez pour vos reviews super encourageantes. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Je vous laisse donc avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

Jane regardait sa mère avec de grands yeux et la bouche grande ouverte.

« - _T'as vraiment dis oui?_ Elle n'en revenait pas que sa mère ait vraiment pensé à tout et qu'elle ait dit oui pour vivre avec Maura.

 _-Oui mais c'est seulement le temps que l'on trouve un nouveau chez nous,_ se sentir obligée Angela de rajouter. » Jane lui sauta littéralement dessus pour la remercier. Elle lui fît un bisous sur la joue avant de se retourner tout sourire vers Maura et de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour. Elles préparèrent donc leurs valises et furent chez Maura très rapidement. Maura força Jane à dormir avec elle, elle ne lui laissa pas le choix. Angela dormait dans la chambre d'ami un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Le lendemain, Jane et Angela mirent leur ancienne maison en vente. Les intéressés ne tardèrent pas à les appeler. Environ 3 semaines plus tard, la maison était vendue. Elles commencèrent donc à chercher une nouvelle maison. Et ce fut un calvaire : Jane était aussi dur à contenter voire plus que sa mère. Environ trois mois après la sortie de Jane, elles trouvèrent un chez elles. Ce n'était ni trop loin de chez Maura, ni trop loin du lycée de Jane. Angela avait trouver un petit boulot pour ne plus dépendre de personne et la maison n'en était pas trop loin non plus. Elles y emménagèrent donc quelques jours plus tard. Cela rendu Jane et Maura tristes car elles n'allaient plus être collées l'une à l'autre toutes la journée. Constance en avait ris en disant qu'elles seraient toujours chez l'une ou chez l'autre de toute façon ce qui, en soit, n'était pas faux du tout.

Ainsi, elles eurent leur bac haut la main à la fin de l'année. Tout ce passait bien pour elles. Jane rentra à l'école de police même si cela lui avait valut la gueule de la part de sa mère pendant quelques temps. Maura, elle, s'était inscrite et avait été accepté en fac de médecine. Elles partageaient un petit appartement et elles avaient insisté pour que la famille Isles ne les aide pas financièrement pour le payer. Maura avait trouver un petit boulot dans une supérette et Jane dans un bar. Elles ne se voyaient pas beaucoup entre les études, devoirs, etc, et le boulot. Les disputes se faisaient moins rares mais elles tenaient bons. Jane devint encore plus exécrable lorsque les examens arrivèrent. Ses tous derniers examens avant la vraie vie active. Un vrai job, une vraie policière. Elle passa ses examens aussi brillamment que le bac et la tension à la maison baissa. Puis elle commença son job de rookie à la BPD. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Maura, quatre ans plus tard. Elle eut son diplôme et commença en tant qu'assitante à légiste dans une morgue secondaire dans les alentours de Boston. Jane gravit les échelons et Maura aussi. Si bien qu'à 27 ans elles étaient devenues lieutenant à la criminelle pour l'une et légiste en chef du Massachusetts pour l'autre. Elles travaillaient ensembles, arrêtaient les criminelles et vivaient une belle histoire d'amour ensemble dans le privé. La journée elles arrêtaient les psychopathes, le soir elles fêtaient cela au lit, dignement.

Alors que rien de très palpitant ne ce passait à la BPD ce matin là, un nouveau cadavre tomba sur le bureau de Jane après son retour de pause dej qu'elle avait, bien évidemment, passé avec Maura. Elle se rendit donc sur place avec la blonde. La victime s'appelait Britney Courtson, elle avait 31 ans, l'âge de Jane et Maura au même moment. Elle avait le physique d'une bimbo dans les magasines : blonde, bien roulée, grande, maquillée et habillée en robe talons hauts. Elle travaillait en tant que secrétaire pour un bureau d'avocat très réputé dans la ville et l'état. Maura embarqua donc le corps pour l'autopsier alors que Jane partit pour interroger les collègues de la victime. Jane fut accompagnée par Korsak. Ils leur apprirent qu'elle avait un petit ami avec qui ca s'était apparemment mal terminé, et personne ne savait son prénom. Ils n'avaient rien vu de suspect dans l'attitude de la jeune femme ces derniers temps. Ils n'en surent pas plus. Ils repartirent donc au bureau pour interroger les parents et la sœur de Britney. Rien de plus venant des parents mais la sœur leur appris le nom du petit ami. Quelle fut la réaction de Jane lorsqu'elle l'apprit. Il n'était autre qu'Evan, l'homme responsable de la catastrophe qu'était ses premières années de lycée. Elle demanda qu'on le convoque sur le champ. Lorsqu'il arriva, vers 18h, elle le laissa mijoter dans la salle d'interrogatoire. À 19h30, elle entra enfin dans la salle. Il allait lui hurler dessus lorsqu'il la reconnu. Elle sourit à sa réaction.

« _\- Tu te rappelles de moi?_ Dit elle en s'asseyant.

 _-Bien sûr que je me souviens,_ lui répondît il en se réinstallant, mal à l'aise. En effet, elle était en position de force contrairement à lui et il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, il ne s'attendait donc pas à ressortir indemne d'ici.

- _Et tu sais pourquoi tu es là?_ Elle parlait avec tellement de colère dans sa voix que ses collèges, derrière la vitre teintée, étaient prêts à intervenir à tous moments. Ils appelèrent Maura pour qu'elle vienne leur expliquer ce que Jane avait contre lui et pour qu'elle la calme aussi une fois sortit de là.

- _Euh pas trop à vrai dire... On m'a emmené ici dès mon arrivée et on ne m'a pas craché un mot._

Maura répondît qu'elle attendait les résultats de la balistique et montaient tout de suite après. Après un quart d'heure, Maura arriva. Jane était encore en train de cuisiner Evan. Il savait en la voyant entrer qu'il allait passer un sale moment mais pas à ce point. Elle lui avait fait avouer des choses inavouables sur lui et son passé. Elle avait toutes les informations qu'elle souhaitaient mais elle faisait ça juste pour jubiler de le voir souffrir. Elle le faisait tourner en boutique et ça lui plaisait. Maura fut choquer en voyant qui était dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Elle aurait cru que Jane lui aurait déjà sauté dessus pour le tuer après tout ce temps mais elle se félicita intérieurement d'arriver à faire tout un travail de relaxation sur Jane. Elle donna ensuite le rapport de la balistique qu'elle n'avait pas lu dans la précipitation et le sien à Korsak. Il lu et sourit.

 _« -C'est Jane qui va être contente!_ Ria-t-il. Maura, ne comprenant pas se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager. _Le rapport de la balistique. Les empreintes sur le corps de la victime correspondent à son ex petit ami. Et comme il nous a certifié ne plus être en couple avec elle depuis 3 mois on peut supprimer l'hypothèse du "on a couché ensemble il y a pas longtemps c'est pour ça qu'il y a mes empreintes"._ Ils appelèrent Jane pour qu'ils lui partagent la bonne nouvelle. Elle se fit donc une joie de l'arrêter en bonne et due forme. Il alla donc en prison et fut jugé coupable. Cette enquête permis à Jane et Maura de tourner une page de leur vie et d'en commencer une autre qui s'annonçait chargée : et oui, un mariage ça ne s'organise pas tout seul.


End file.
